Find the largest prime factor of $15^3+10^4-5^5$.
Explanation: The greatest common divisor of the three terms is $5^3$. Factoring $5^3$ out of each term and using the distributive property gives: \begin{align*}
15^3+10^4-5^5 &= 5^3\cdot3^3 + 5^3\cdot5\cdot2^4-5^3\cdot5^2 \\
&= 5^3(3^3+5\cdot2^4-5^2)\\
& = 5^3(27+80-25) \\
&= 5^3(82)=2\cdot5^3\cdot41.
\end{align*}So the largest prime factor is $\boxed{41}$.